


Blood, Snow and Claws

by TessG



Category: Psy-Changeling - Nalini Singh
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessG/pseuds/TessG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hebe and Torah, Snow Leopards who's pack have been slaughtered by a rival Tiger pack OrangeMist find Refuge with Dark River. Hebe the shadow and Torah the fighter have always been a lethal pair and with the help of DarkRiver and SnowDancer seek to avenge their pack. However, things are made more complex as the young duo try to find their feet amongst a new pack. </p><p> </p><p>If you read this Fic on 'Fanfiction' changes have been made, reading from the beginning is encouraged. </p><p>My account was essentially deleted which is why the fic remains unfinished on 'Fanfiction' and I aim to finish it on this site.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. DarkRiver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anyone who read this fic on FanFic and has been awaiting updates.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anyone+who+read+this+fic+on+FanFic+and+has+been+awaiting+updates.).



> If you read this Fic on 'Fanfiction' changes have been made, reading from the beginning is encouraged. 
> 
> My account was essentially deleted which is why the fic remains unfinished on 'Fanfiction' and I aim to finish it on this site. 
> 
> Slight Changes have been made to the Psy-Changeling world, not everything is as it is in the book for storytelling purposes.
> 
> Thank you for understanding, 
> 
> Tess

Hebe was asleep on Torah's lap as she stroked her hair with sisterly affection. Hebe could sleep under any circumstances and in any location, a trait Torah was envious of at times such as these. Both blindfolded, they sat in the back of a leopard vehicle being driven to the pack's lair. The journey had been long and bumpy, she would have felt carsick but she hadn't eaten a proper meal in over 3 days. The IceChaser pack had been decimated by a rival pack; OrangeMist with only Hebe and Torah surviving via sheer luck. The Tiger pack had infiltrated IceChaser territory, purposefully alarming the soldiers and drawing them out of the Lair, unknown to IceChaser, the tigers had been using their clumsy infiltration as a ploy to distract the soldiers, leaving the cubs and weaker members unprotected. Hebe and Torah had been on the other side of IceChaser territory on a run unaware of what was happening. Being the pack's most lethal weapons their missing was no doubt one of the reasons IceChaser fell as quickly as it had, something neither of the girls would ever forgive themselves for. IceChaser were a Snow Leopard pack that isolated themselves to the Northern Canada for self-explanatory reasons. The OrangeMist had ruled most of Southern Canada alongside a Bear pack known as BlackWood and had always shown an interest in conquering the rest of the land mass. IceChasers being weaker than BlackWood simply due to their smaller numbers; Snow leopards were as rare in changelings as they were as animals; fell victims of OrangeMist's greed.  
When Torah and Hebe had caught scent of OrangeMist they raced back to the lair, to find most of their pack slaughtered. With the few soldiers left standing they killed what tigers they could, both girls too raged to remember how many of OrangeMist they murdered but it was assumed around the low 40s. They ran into the forest admitting that no matter how many they killed more would come and they had no hope in restoring IceChaser. They were tracked, but Hebe being expert in evading and remaining invisible they escaped Canada, remaining in animal form the entire way. The attack had by now been heard of by most changeling packs and eventually they were discovered by a peaceful Deer pack in Oregon whom contacted DarkRiver.  
"How much further?" Torah called to the driver, kept in darkness the journey had seemed days.  
She could sense the leopard look to his comrade riding shotgun as if wondering whether that piece of information would divulge too much about the location of their lair. Of course it would not.  
"About an hour, maybe less if we're lucky" The driver sighed. Torah flung her head back in exasperation.  
"I'm starving." She frowned.  
"You'll be fed once we're there" A stern voice.  
"Ugh can you not make a stop and get us some food?" Her question was not met with a response.  
"How's your sister?" The driver asked a moment later.  
"She's not my sister" Torah's sister had been slaughtered trying to protect her cubs, but indeed Hebe was a sister to her in everything except blood. "She's fine" Hebe's long caramel hair still laced between Torah's fingers.  
To the leopards' due they helped Hebe and Torah out of the car, acts of chivalry never went unnoticed by IceChaser women. Their blindfolds were removed and they blinked and shielded their eyes to the light they'd been denied for entirety of their journey from Oregon to California - at least that's where the leopard's number plates said they were. Quickly adjusting to the light, before them appeared to be the infamous Lucas Hunter. He was as gorgeous as they'd been told; black mane, glowing green eyes and scars across his face that did not ruin his looks, only enhanced them. The two male leopards who'd accompanied them on their journey were also attractive, one blonde with golden eyes who'd they'd come to know as Dorian and the other had deep auburn hair that complimented his emerald eyes, Gabe.  
"Hebe, Torah." Lucas nodded to us. "Firstly, I want to give you my condolences" He seemed sincere. A woman with deep ebony hair walked forward and held his waist. Hebe and Torah instantly recognised the eyes of a Cardinal Psy. Hebe entered a defensive stance and Torah one of aggression. Hebe always the healer, defence and shadow, Torah the attack, hunter and killer, together they were deadly, which was amplified by the mysterious psychic link between them.  
"Calm down, ladies" a mild threat from the leopards' alpha. "This is my mate, Sascha Duncan, an E-Psy"  
"E?" Torah cocked her head, but not relaxing.  
"Empath" Hebe answered, who was no longer in her defensive position, always the more relaxed of the pair.  
"Yes" Sascha replied "I defected from the Psy net after I discovered my designation, obviously due to Silence I could never flourish."  
"Impossible" Torah accused "Psy die if they leave the Psy net." Everyone looked surprised, particularly the Psy.  
"How do you know that?" Sascha asked without aggression, just curiosity.  
"Last time we were this close to a Psy it didn't end well for them." Torah didn't mean for it to come across as a threat but even though she'd begun to relax her eyes had gone cat and new she appeared a very real threat.  
"Calm down" Hebe hissed tugging at her packmate's top. Torah felt a wave of tranquillity roll over her, she purred involuntarily. It took her a moment to realise it was the E-Psy, she attempted to fight it, the calm pulled away, and Torah looked at Sascha accusingly.  
"Stay out of my head." She stepped away from the Empath.  
"I apologise, it happens involuntarily." She said truthfully. Torah hesitated then nodded, she knew what it was like having lack of control and being accused for it.  
"I suppose you girls are starving!" Lucas chimed "Tamsyn our healer has cooked up a meal for you." At that their mouths watered and Torah became much more compliant.  
Tamsyn, made a huge fuss of the girls, comforting them with touch and food, both which were greatly appreciated. Clearly after Torah's apparent aggression the other leopards had been hesitant to touch her and Hebe, but after their positive response to Tamsyn that hesitance was discarded and all through dinner they were stroked and petted. With only each other to provide touch for over a month the overload of sensation was welcomed.  
"How old are you two girls anyway?" Tamsyn asked after putting desert in front of them.  
"17 and 18" Lucas answered "I don't know which way round though" He chuckled apologetically.  
"Hebe is the older" Torah said stiffly, she may have appreciated the touch and food but she was not ready to smile, her wounds too deep for any outlet of happiness or pleasure. Hebe on the other hand although as equally pained was better at forcing it, probably out of embarrassment, the girls were not used to being taken care of or being pitied and neither really knew how to handle it.  
"I would have said it was you." Tamsyn said placing her hand on Torah's.  
"I always forget I'm the oldest, I think it's because she's taller than me." Hebe said matter of factly but it had all the leopards at the table in fits of laughter, bringing a fabulous smile onto her face, which warmed Torah to see.  
"We've got rooms for both of you in the main Den; hopefully you'll both be comfortable there." Lucas said already finishing his dessert.  
"Hopefully" Torah said unable to eat any more. She couldn't help but turn her mind to her pack, or at least what was her pack, she wanted revenge, changeling code; an eye for an eye. Clearly the leopards had expected the following reaction from the Snows.  
"We will discuss matters to do with both of your situations tomorrow, when you're rested." Lucas said soothingly. Hebe nodded but Torah spoke up.  
"I hope DarkRiver don't suggest we sweep what has happened to our pack and what retribution we deserve under the carpet" She held stern eye contact with the alpha.  
"That Torah is not in DarkRiver's nature." Lucas said understanding Torah's need for assurance and clear need for vengeance, after once being in a similar position himself. Tamsyn was thanked and the girls were guided towards their rooms. They were not used to being in separate rooms, IceChasers' only had a small den and sharing with family or friends was common, large empty rooms were intimidating.It was not long until Torah snuck into Hebe's room to sleep beside her. Hebe was her last link to IceChaser, her last surviving friend, the only reason she was still sane, and not feral. Torah swore to herself that night, she would protect Hebe more fiercely than ever from anything or anyone, Hebe was strong but she was innately a healer, but Torah was a killer and for Hebe she would kill.  
Hebe whilst asleep sensed Torah's presence and welcomed her. She woke to find Torah curled next to her; she petted her dark chocolate hair, hair that trailed just past her chest, unlike her own hair that was at her waist. Hebe was worried for Torah, she felt her anger and her pain, she shared it, but Torah did not handle such things well, she had a habit of being self-destructive, overly confrontational and ridiculously and not mention unnecessarily protective. Torah didn't like talking though, not about things that mattered, hell no one could shut Torah up usually, but when it came to things Torah cared about actions to her were far louder than words. Hebe knew she had to help Torah before she hurt herself, knew she had to protect her from herself, they were alone now, no parents to run to, no siblings to confide in, no alpha to look up to, all they had was each other and Hebe would not lose Torah to herself, not matter what the cost.


	2. Snowdrop

"So what's the verdict on the girls?" Lucas asked lazily to the group of sentinels sprawled in Tamsyn's Kitchen. "Pretty little things aren't they?" He said teasing his mate, playing with her plait.  
"Play nice" She scowled.  
"Don't worry Kitten, they're just little girls, the beast needs a woman." He nipped at her neck.  
The males with mates in the room nodded and chuckled in agreement.  
"They seem like normal Juves to me" Vaughn said not taking his eyes off of the beautiful red-head sprawled across his lap "You seen anything baby?" He stroked her hip.  
"I'm afraid not, though I've made a conscious effort to induce one in regards to the girls."  
"Tell us when you get something. How about you Sascha? Sensed anything interesting?" Lucas nodded towards his mate.  
"Lucas, you know I try not to pry."  
"Please baby, just this once."  
"Well" she sighed. "It's fair to say they're both incredibly distraught, however, Hebe seems to have a far more productive coping system than Torah."  
"Hebe seems to be a natural healer" Tamsyn stated with a hint of excitement "I hope she wishes to learn more about her talent, it would be nice to have a helping hand."  
"Well with two new 'exotic' girls in the den, the boys are bound to get a little, restless." Lucas rolled his eyes at the what effects these ripples may have.  
"Indeed." Tamsyn chuckled taking off some mittens after placing a tray into the oven.  
"I would watch Torah." Sascha said quietly.  
"Why's that baby?" Lucas said stroking her arm with the tips of his fingers.  
"Whereas Hebe is distraught in a broken hopeless sense, Torah, well there's so much rage inside of her, a raw need for revenge, she might act out, that's all."  
"We've dealt with worse" Lucas said eyeing Clay with an air of amusement. Clay just nodded in response.  
"I say we just treat them like all the Juves: strict. They step out of line we come down hard. I do not want female versions of Cory and Kit running around, they're bad enough but put PMS into the equation and it'll be hell on earth" Dorian pointed out, Mercy growled in response to the PMS dig.  
"Could you imagine if Cory and Kit mated with them?" Faith taunted the group, they all groaned in response; it would definitely not be a desirable situation.  
"When are you due to talk with them?" Nate asked.  
"Once they've had breakfast." Replied Lucas.  
"What do you mean?" Dorian said with a confused expression as he glanced at his watch "It's 1:30 pm"  
"Yeah well they deserve a break, I've told one of the soldiers to alert me when they wake, apparently they haven't quite taken to their separate rooms." He said raising an eyebrow.  
"From what I've heard the SnowChasers were poor and didn't have a large den." Nate said crossing his arms.  
"I suppose they're not used to sleeping alone, must be intimidating." Tamsyn added gazing out the window.  
"Yeah well let's hope they stick to each other's beds." Lucas said with a serious tone. He did not want extra strain on the juves, they were starting to calm down, Kit was growing up a bit and he did not want two girls turning it to shot.  
"Second that" Vaughn chimed as the sentinels began to dispatch and Lucas and Sascha decided to head back towards the den.  
Torah stretched with feline grace as she woke and looked across to the alarm clock.  
"Shit" She cussed. "Hebe get up." she said nudging her lazily. She just groaned in response. "Jesus you should be a door mouse not a cat, now get up" She kicked her and realised she'd done so a bit too hard propelling Hebe out of the bed and onto the floor.  
"For fucks sake" Hebe rubbed her head "What the fuck was that for?" Torah sat up running her hands through her bed hair "Shit sorry Hebes, here I'll help you up" She got out of bed still hugging on to the duvet.  
"It's fine I got it" she stood up, holding on to the bedside table for support.  
"You okay?"  
"Fine" She said grumpily. Hebe was now in one of her moods. Hebe was definitely not a morning person, if you can count 1:45 as the morning.  
"Agh don't be moody with me." The younger of them groaned.  
"Shut up" Hebes called on the way to the bathroom "I'm gonna go have a shower."  
"Fine meet me in half an hour in my room."  
"Fuck off, meet here" she called.  
"What no, it's always me who has to go to your room, you never come to mine!" Torah almost sounded whiney.  
"And what does that say?" She couldn't see Hebe but she knew she had raised an eyebrow.  
"Shut up, you're equally dependant, just lazy" she said snidely.  
"Yeah sure" Hebe replied.  
"You know sarcasm isn't very attractive, Tait was right." Torah had meant it to be a light hearted comment but bit her lip and wished she'd never opened her mouth. She heard the shower door that Hebe had opened close again and heard her footsteps plod in her direction.  
"Well Tait's not here anymore is he? And George isn't either. So don't bring them up." Torah's gut turned when she heard George's name. Tait and George had been their closest friends, they'd been known as 'the four' spent all of their time together, except for that run of course, the run that kept Hebe and Torah safe. They never saw either of the boys' bodies but they knew they'd died, died the horrible way that the rest of their pack had. Tears pricked at Torah's eyes, vision blurring head beginning to throb.  
"I'm sorry" Torah sobbed as she fell to her knees. Hebe was about to say she'd forgiven her but realised Torah wasn't apologizing to her, she was apologizing to George, who she couldn't save. It'd always been Torah and George, Hebe and Tait, their relationships had never gone further than close friendship but all four secretly wondered whether they eventually would pair up; mate. Obviously now they never would.  
"Stand up" Hebe ordered pulling Torah off her knees.  
"Go have a shower, eat something." She wiped the tears off of Torah's cheek. "We will not let them see us like this; I will not have them see you like this. We have to be strong, earn their respect."  
Torah understood, if the Leopards did not think Hebe and Torah strong or fit enough, they wouldn't let them avenge their pack, wouldn't put them in that firing line.  
"We can't hide from the E-Psy" Torah said begrudgingly  
"No, we can't." Hebe admitted "But we can do our darn well best and hope she isn't rude enough to spy."Torah shrugged swallowing her sobs.  
"See you in your room in half an hour?" Hebe offered. Torah simply smiled at the gesture.  
Hebe was approached by a boy with dark blue eyes and auburn hair as she left her room. He flashed her a magnificent smile, a smile which would have melted her instantly if it hadn't reminded her of Tait. Tait would smile like that when she was mad at him for taking a joke too far, or if he'd upset her and it always worked even when she so desperately wanted to stay angry at him.  
"Which one are you snowdrop?" He asked and she blushed at the pet name.  
"Hebe" she said coyly.  
"Nice to meet you Hebe, I'm Kit." He went to shake her hand but before she could respond Torah walked out the door. "And you must be Torah?" He turned to face her.  
"Yeah, nice to meet you Kit, heard you through the door." She explained. He nodded understanding.  
"Well I've been told to take you to Lucas for your little 'meeting'" He flashed his teeth again.  
"Well we better get going then" Torah ordered "Sound good, Snowdrop?" She said with a raised eyebrow. Hebe blushed but Kit came to her defence and said as he walked ahead of them.  
"Don't be jealous you've got a special name too Snowflake" Torah glared at his back and whispered just loud enough for Kit to hear.  
"If they're all like this we'll be virgins forever." She saw his ears prick up at the statement. Hebe just glared at her and said low enough so he really couldn't hear this time.  
"Why the fuck did you say that? Now they'll all know! And anyway he's cute."  
"Oh calm down, they'll love it." She said with a small smile as she attempted to catch Kit up. It was true that both girls had never slept with anyone. There was no particular reason why, all changeling girls were sexual, Hebe and Torah were no exception. However, the males in their pack always kept their distance and that no doubt had to do with Tait and George.  
"So Kit, how long have you been Lucas's messenger boy?" Torah asked.  
"As long as the message has been for a pretty girl."  
"Well I guess you hit the Jack Pot" A familiar voice said from behind. It was Dorian "You got two." He winked at the girls, Torah fought a blush. "I can take it from here Kit". Kit began to argue with Dorian but realised it would have been a futile attempt.  
"Lucky you." Hebe whispered loud enough for Dorian and Kit to hear "You've got a thing for tall blondes." A blush rose to Torah's face as she mouthed 'bitch' before Dorian turned to dazzle her.  
"Ladies, follow me." He said with amusement.  
"I could kill you." Torah said using the curious psychic link Hebe and she had somehow formed as children, they rarely ever used it, let alone told anyone about it. It was used as a secret weapon in combat, the only two people they'd ever trusted with the information had been Tait and George.  
"You deserved it."  
"You're right though"  
"About?"  
"Wouldn't mind finding him naked in the woods."  
"Try your bedroom"  
"Mmm I do hate sleeping alone." Torah mentally purred. Dorian turned around with a confused expression on his face as the girls burst into fits of laughter. It had been the first time they'd laughed in ages.  
"I miss your cackle" Hebe prodded Torah.  
"Hey, I can't help it." She had one of the dirtiest laughs you'd ever heard; you could point her out in a crowded room just from her laugh. She didn't hate it though; Hebe sometimes thought she was proud of it.  
"Here we are" Dorian held the door open for the girls and winked at Torah as she squeezed past.  
"Stop it you" She playfully tapped his shoulder, he burst out laughing.  
"Everyone seems to be in good moods." Lucas said with his feet upon the conference desk with his mate by his side. The room was void of the sentinels but Tamsyn was present and Dorian appeared to be staying.  
"Sorry for the formal setting girls, but we really have work to get through."  
Hebe smiled and took a seat followed by Torah, as expected Dorian flanked his Alpha.  
"How did you find Kit?" Sascha asked with a wink.  
"Yeah, he was nice." Hebe smiled as Torah rolled her eyes.  
"Anyway" Lucas cleared his throat and swung his legs off the table. "Down to business".


	3. The Forgotten

The meeting had proven to be very productive. Administrative aspects had been covered and the girls were now official members of DarkRiver. They'd been separated so one could take an IQ test whilst the other completed a physical check up with Tamsyn, and then they swapped. There were also more casual discussions such as what the girls were interested in, Tamsyn used this to her advantage and was delighted when Hebe was more than happy to train as a Healer and offer a helping hand. Lucas had also told the girls they would be assessed by one of the pack's trainers in regards to their physical fitness and combat skills.  
"What were your positions in your pack?" Lucas asked leaning forward. Torah looked towards Hebe.  
"Trust them Torah" The hairs on Lucas's neck stood up, he had always been able to sense when a psychic was using their talents. He sat up straight adopting a wary look, he glanced at his mate and she nodded sensing it as well.  
"Soldiers" Torah said with a smile.  
"Rank?" Dorian asked. It was a difficult question to answer because they were young and the pack wanted to keep their strength a secret to surprise an enemy; they were low ranks but neither of the girls wanted DarkRiver to think them as weak.  
"What do we say?" Torah asked Hebe. Hebe had no time to answer before a low growl emanated from the alpha's chest. Torah's eye widened with shock.  
"I caught it that time" Sascha said looking at her mate.  
"Is there something you're not telling us girls" Lucas asked a growl still cloaking his words.  
"They're not talking about what I think they are, are they?" Torah panicked making the mistake of looking at Hebe as she sent it. She felt Hebe mentally kick her, a silent 'stop it'.  
"We're mid ranked soldiers, captains" Hebe answered, Lucas dismissed it.  
"I've a talent" Lucas started "I sense when Psy's use their abilities." He leaned in "My hair stands up on its ends"  
"That's interesting." Torah said with slight sarcasm, this aggravated him slightly.  
"Well darling, my hairs have been standing on their ends" Hebe used this as a brilliant opportunity to highlight the fact he was sat next to a cardinal. Sascha merely smiled and said.  
"Don't look at me" as she raised her hands. "But you two however" She paused looking at them carefully "are emitting psychic waves."  
"We're changeling, not Psy" Torah laughed as if the possibility of such a thing was ridiculous.  
"Before silence, races intermixed and Psy DNA is within most of the world's population, some more than others giving them Psy abilities" Sascha said as if this piece of information was common knowledge and much bigger than she was letting on.  
"That's how I know you two are having a little 'conversation'" Lucas rubbed his neck.  
"It's a possibility that they're unaware of what they're doing, isn't it?" Dorian asked.  
"We're aware" Hebe interjected, Torah looked at her as if she'd been betrayed.  
"Torah we couldn't hide it forever" Hebe said sharply.  
"I'm glad we've cleared that up" Sascha said with a sigh. "You two have been wreaking havoc on the web" The girls looked at her with genuine bafflement. Sascha explained the Web of Stars to the girls, how she and other Psy have dropped out of the net to form alternative nets or webs.  
"This brings me back to you two." She sighed. "Clearly you two have Psy abilities, no doubt abilities that are hereditary and being so close they flourished as best friends or sisters often have a degree of 'knowing'"  
"Like knowing what each other is thinking without saying anything?" Torah interjected  
"Yes exactly, that sort of knowing is common in most species especially females, because of your genetics and this it clearly had a multiply effect and you two are 'pathing "  
"We've only ever talked to each other that way." Hebe said running her fingers through her hair.  
"Try and talk to me…that way" A look of amusement crept upon Sascha's face at the way Hebe had described something so natural to the Psy.  
"Torah, you're better at it" It was true Torah could send Hebe thoughts over longer distances, it would be a one way conversation Hebe's thoughts becoming muffled over the distance.  
"Umm okay" Torah said slightly worried. She shut her eyes, it came so natural with Hebe there was a straight link, a direct tunnel to Hebe's mind, a mind she knew so well. She had to bring herself away from that tunnel; she couldn't see the tunnel because she was always inside it, she tried to bring herself out. She was conscious that she'd crumpled up her face in concentration.  
"I'm trying to get outside the link" She said through gritted teeth.  
"Here let me help" Sascha replied and sent out her psychic scent as it were, something to help Torah build a bridge between their minds. Torah felt Sascha's presence brush along her mind and she grabbed onto it and tried to follow it, almost enter it.  
"We're not entering darling, not yet" Sascha giggled.  
Torah blushed. She felt Sascha brush past her mind again and instead of trying to follow it she grabbed on to it.  
"Sorry" Torah sent out and Sascha made a sound of delight. "I did it?!" Torah said eyes wide full of excitement.  
"You sure did, clear as crystal" Sascha clapped her hands "Well-done!" She sent back.  
"Hebe you try!" Torah grabbed her arms.  
It took Hebe a while longer but eventually she managed to link to Sascha, both girls delighted at their new found abilities.  
"What does this mean?" Tamsyn interjected.  
"That we have two functional telepaths added to the pack" Sascha grinned.  
"What about the web?" Dorian asked.  
"Yes, back to that" Sascha nodded. "I think subconsciously you two were trying to link up to the web, but with no clear access route you were merely banging on the door."  
"How do we access?" Torah asked.  
"Well you can mate with a sentinel" Sascha smiled "Or I can try and link you two in."  
"Sascha that's something we'll have to discuss." Lucas said with a serious tone, she sighed in response.  
"But what if they're suffering starvation like Tally?" Dorian added  
"Well they haven't had any of Talin's symptoms" Tamsyn responded.  
"If they begin to develop symptoms there will be no debate to whether they enter the web or not" Sascha said sternly. "Either way, if you girl's will accept my assistance I would like to work on your abilities with you, Hebe you may have M-Psy abilities that are untapped."  
"Really?" Hebe's eyes lit up, she'd never considered that she may have more abilities than just the link between her and Torah. To be honest, she was feeling slightly overwhelmed.  
"It's a possibility" Sascha smiled trying to soothe the girls anxiousness.   
"Well this has been more than productive" Lucas stretched "but we've been caged in this room for near enough 3 hours and I'm starving" Torah noted they hadn't yet spoken about OrangeMist but decided that it wasn't the time to push the matter, she was also starving.  
"Canteen?" Dorian asked both of the girls.  
"Please." they responded in unison.  
"This way, I'll introduce you to some of the other Juveniles, you've already met Kit, he's a good starting place I suppose."  
"I scent Alpha on him" Torah said.  
"Good nose" Dorian said impressed, Torah merely shrugged.  
"How did we do on the IQ tests?"  
"Torah, I can't divulge that information." He laughed  
"Why on earth not? It's our intelligence, even if the test is completely inaccurate"  
"Why's it inaccurate?" Hebe asked.  
"For starters it assumes the person who's written the test has an IQ of 200 and it's culturally biased and only assesses certain aspects of knowledge such as language maths and logic."  
"Well I'm glad you're so against them because Hebe was 15 points higher than you" Dorian said ruffling Torah's hair.  
"Haha I'm smarter than you" Hebe teased Torah, she knew Torah liked being the best at everything.  
"What no way!" Torah looked at her pack mate accusingly. "Let me take the test again!" she near enough stomped her feet.  
"Oh my God, Torah, calm down it's just a test." Hebe seemed somewhat offended.  
"Don't worry; you're still above the national average." Dorian consoled her, and it did indeed make Torah feel a bit better about herself. "But I'm still smarter than to both of you." He smiled.  
"What are you? A boy genius?" Torah asked. Dorian seemed to flinch at the remark and muttered something about Ice cold water.


	4. Scent

The Canteen was simple and clean, the smell of food was mouth-watering.  
"Beats school dinners." Dorian laughed grabbing a tray and asked for the pasta. The girls got the same and three glasses of water.  
"Got enough water?" Dorian asked eyeing their trays suspiciously.  
"Will probably go up for more." Torah said not picking up on his sarcasm; Hebe rolled her eyes at Torah's lack of awareness. It wasn't that she wasn't aware though, it was because it wasn't her main concern, Torah was busy picking up the scents of all the leopards in the room. Smells to faces as it were, Torah's scent memory was one of the best. This meant she already knew where half of these people had been as she'd picked up scents all over the lair and was now attributing them to their owner, and if she hasn't come across a scent before next time she does she'll know exactly who it was, this skill was invaluable.  
"Here I'll introduce you to some of the Juves, Kit doesn't seem to be here yet, I told him to be…" Dorian sighed. Hebe was nervous she felt her hands become sweaty, she looked over at Torah who seemed to be on autopilot, still concentrating on her scent tracking.  
"Torah" Hebe hissed.  
"What?" She replied with slight agitation. Hebe nodded at the table full of juves.  
"We're going over there?"  
"Yep"  
"ahh shit, there's loads of them!" Torah hated juves in large numbers especially ones she didn't know. "What's the bet I hate all of them." She scoffed.  
"Be nice" Hebe warned.  
"I will, still doesn't mean I'm going to like them."  
"You never give anyone a chance."  
"That's not true" Torah scoffed "and besides I can tell whether I'll like someone straight away so there's no point me wasting my time with people I'll never like."  
"Well you haven't even met them yet so you can't have a gut instinct." They walked for a few more seconds behind Dorian in silence.  
"Hey guys" Dorian said shouting over them they all looked up, there were about 8, it was a mix of boys and girls and from their scents the age ranged from 16-19. "These are the Snowleopards from the IceChaser pack I'm sure you've heard about" Dorian pointed to the girls, Hebe and Torah forced friendly faces. "They're gonna eat with you, be nice" and at that he left.  
"Great" Torah said under her breath and Hebe kicked her.  
"I'm Hebe and this is Torah." She waved awkwardly.  
"Snowdrop and Snowflake!" A pretty blonde exclaimed.  
"Really? That caught on already?" Torah said not hiding her irritation.  
"There's worse nicknames to have" Kit said from behind them he had a tray full of steak. The girls began to walk to the end of the table before a female red head grabbed them and told them to sit in the middle, Hebe took the seat next to the girl and Torah was forced to walk round to sit opposite her fellow snow leopard.  
"So how are you finding it here?" The redhead asked eating a small salad "I'm Cary by the way" She smiled.  
"It's nice" Hebe nodded Torah kept quiet.  
"Sorry to hear about your pack" A boy at the end of the table said with genuine sincerity.  
Hebe just nodded in response without turning to look up at him, not really wanting to discuss the matter.  
"Should probably introduce ourselves" The same boy said trying to lighten the mood, Hebe finally glanced up at him. He was good looking, rougher than Kit, he was unshaven, masculine with deep blue eyes and short dark brown hair. Torah looked up at Hebe, she wondered why she was staring at the boy, she turned to find the boy holding her friend's gaze.  
"Stop staring at him, you're making it so obvious!" This brought Hebe out of her trance which also seemed to break the boy's. Torah couldn't blame the boy for staring at Hebe, she was beautiful a soft face, hazel eyes, long caramel hair and rosy cheeks, something Hebe hated but were deemed adorable by everyone else. Torah by contrast had much sterner features; an oval face with strong cheek bones, straight nose which in the summer would be dusted lightly with freckles, dark chocolate hair and light green eyes, both girls even though different were beautiful.  
"I'm Leo" he smiled. The rest of the table began to introduce themselves, neither of the girls paid particular attention.  
"We've got a gathering tonight" Kit mentioned "You interested?"  
"Sure" Torah said finishing off her pasta she was always a fast eater and Hebe a painfully slow one. "Where abouts?"  
"You won't find it, we'll pick you up from your rooms around 8, you can meet the rest of the gang" he seemed excited.  
"The rest of the boys" Cary grinned at Torah, Torah just scowled in response, the redhead stopped grinning and seemed taken aback. Hebe glared at Torah  
"Nice, Torah, stop glaring."  
"I don't like her."  
"She's just trying to be nice."  
"As long as you keep your paws off Kaleb" A blonde sat at the other end of the table threatened, she'd said it with a giggle but her claws were ready to pop.  
"Who's Kaleb?" Torah asked purposefully pushing her buttons.  
"My boyfriend" She flicked her hair. Torah stifled a laugh raising her eyebrows at Hebe who returned the amused look.  
"Is it official now Bonnie?" Kit asked.  
"No, but I think it will be tonight." She squealed, Torah focussed and picked up a male scent on the girl, they'd slept together.  
"I can smell him on you" Torah said drinking her water looking over Hebe's head. Everyone seemed slightly taken back.  
"She's got a stupid sense of smell" Hebe tried to cover for Torah.  
"Sorry" Torah looked shifty.  
"Well" Bonnie smiled slyly "if you're interested he's a great lover, one night…"  
"I was not interested" Torah cut her off abruptly.  
"Yeah Bonnie, no one wants to hear what you've been up to" Another boy laughed.  
"Do not go after Kaleb"  
"Wasn't planning on it"  
"Shut up"  
"Well they aren't official and besides, he smells good."  
"I will do some serious cock-blocking"  
"You cock-block me and I'll cock-block you and Leo over there" Torah giggled to herself  
"What's funny?"  
"Leo the LeOpard" Torah put emphasis on the O  
"Where do you think this stuff up?"  
"It's like the third thing you think of! Seriously his parents must hate him."   
"At 8" Kit smiled as he got up to leave.  
The girls finished their water and said goodbye to the table, waved at Dorian as they left the canteen and headed to their rooms.  
"So?" Hebe asked.  
"So what?"  
"Smell anything interesting?" she nudged the taller girl.  
"Not particularly, they're all fucking each other" Torah waved her hand dismissively. "Their scents are all intermingled, kinda incestuous if you ask me." Hebe raised an eyebrow.   
"God, I wonder what this gathering is going to involve" Hebe widened her eyes  
"Well, looking at you and Leo I think there'll be a lot of intermingling."  
"How many has he?"  
"Fucked?" Torah said crudely  
"Yes" Hebe blushed  
"Only Cary" Hebe was quiet.  
"Bet you don't like her now either" Torah smiled.  
"Not true" Oh but it was. They realised they'd walked down the wrong hallway and backtracked, their surroundings still unfamiliar.  
"Do we dress up?" Torah wrinkled her nose after a few moments of silence.   
"I have no idea." Hebe looked worried.  
"Ugh it was so much easier with…" Torah trailed off  
"Tait and George?"  
"Yeah, they didn't care what we looked like." The girls spent their days with no makeup, hair in buns and wearing hoodies and sweats.  
"We looked like 11 year old boys" Hebe laughed.  
"Whatever, I say we go in jeans and a nice top, it's safe." Torah made hand gestures that she clearly equated with 'safety'.  
"Do we have any nice tops?" The girls were currently in black jeans, Hebe wearing a white vest and Torah a dark red. Clothes they'd found in their wardrobes this morning.  
"Ahh fuck" Torah cursed…"Do you reckon one of the girls will lend us something?"  
"I don't really want to smell of them…" Hebe wrinkled her nose.  
"That's true."  
They turned into the hallway that lead to their rooms when they bumped into a tiny red head carrying lots of shopping bags.  
"That's where you two are!" She smiled "I'm Faith, this is Vaughn" She pointed to the large blonde male behind her. Torah sniffed Faith was a cardinal and he…wasn't leopard.  
"What are you?" Torah asked bluntly looking at Vaughn who was quite the sight, pure masculinity draped in shopping bags.  
"Jaguar" He said warily.  
"You didn't smell leopard." Torah nodded.  
"We have clothes for you!" Faith said raising the bags ignoring the somewhat awkward exchange."We figured you wouldn't have much so we thought we'd take the trouble, Tamsyn told us your sizes."  
"Do you want to come in?" Torah pointed at the door.  
Hebe thanked Faith and rolled her eyes at Torah asking such a stupid question, and proceeded to open the bedroom door.


	5. Relax

Torah could not believe her eyes at the clothes, lingerie and beauty products Faith was pulling out of the shopping bags. She turned to look at Hebe who seemed equally as amazed and let out a small squeak.  
"I didn't really know what sort of things you liked…" Faith started  
"So she bought everything" Vaughn finished remarkably less enthusiastically. The red head scowled up at her mate, he squeezed her nose in response causing a smile to spread across her face, in fear of intruding at what seemed such a personal display of affection the girls turned to look elsewhere, the new clothes primarily.

"I suppose we can't use the excuse of not having anything to wear" Torah let out a breath, Hebe agreed.  
"Well girls, Vaughn and I have…business to attend to" Vaughn swooped the small framed woman off her feet and carried her out playfully.  
"Makes me feel so uncomfortable" Torah said rubbing her arms.  
"I know" Hebe smiled "I wish I could find my mate" she breathed, but both girls knew that mating was a one shot thing and Tait and George could have very well been those one shots. "You know I was thinking" Hebe began  
"I know what you're thinking and I wouldn't bother" Torah interrupted  
"No wait hear me out."  
"No!" Torah knew exactly what kind of impossible idea Hebe would spurt in attempt to lift their spirits.  
"We never actually mated with them did we?" She started.  
"Hebe, we are not talking about this!"`  
"You never talk about anything" Hebe said taken aback  
"For a reason, it does no good." Hebe knew not to press the matter further; Torah would rather no hope at all than face disappointment.

Lucas paced up and down his office with a 20 something male sat quietly at his desk.  
"I need you to watch the girls" He stood still in front of the Juve who looked up with green eyes that matched his own.  
"The IceChasers" The boy's lazy tone often grated against some of the sentinels but Lucas knew Caleb Larson was anything but lazy. Caleb cocked his head slightly watching his fingers trace the wood of Lucas's desk. "Why?" He blinked slowly returning his gaze to that of the Alpha. Lucas was ready to make Caleb a soldier; this was his task that would separate him from being a Juve, it was an important step in trust and loyalty.  
"I don't need them making a mess" Caleb stood up out of the chair feeling restless, he'd been feeling caged for the past few days, he didn't understand why, he'd been running twice his usual amount trying to settle his beast but nothing was working. There was something the leopard knew that he didn't.  
"Don't you trust them?" He stood beside a bookshelf in the corner of the room, his low voice causing small vibrations to rumble through the air.  
"You're beast is restless." Lucas noted, becoming slightly more hesitant to offer Caleb the task.  
"I can handle it" The boy responded quickly, Lucas believed him. Caleb had always been stronger than the other Juves his only rival was Kit, both had alpha scents. Caleb had been with the pack for about 3 years, he'd been part of a Leopard pack down south, their Alpha was corrupted and encouraged immorality. His parents left and found DarkRiver and were accepted by them and Kaleb was now rightfully considered a loyal member of the pack. The only problem of course was that now DarkRiver had two potential future Alphas and in these cases it only ever ended in blood. "The girls?" He pressed further.  
"They can be trusted I have no doubt about that" Lucas cleared his throat and walked towards the boy who was on the cusp of being a man. "One of them, Torah, she's unstable according to Sascha"  
"How unstable?" Caleb held strong eye contact and ran his tanned fingers through his chestnut hair that would gleam with faint streaks of blonde in the sun. Lucas noted his fidgeting, Caleb rarely fidgeted only when angry, nervous or drunk.  
"She'll be fine, probably...she's angry."  
"Obviously" He said nonchalantly  
"Yes, but Sascha believes she may become destructive, if you see hints of this alert me."  
"The other girl?"  
"Hebe, she shouldn't have as many destructive tendencies but regarding both of them I need you to keep an eye on their relations with other members of the pack, the Juves have begun to settle and…"  
"Hmm" Kaleb grinned slightly "Rocking the boat" He leant into the wall.  
"Exactly."  
"Not exactly a hard job you've given me" There was a questioning tone.  
"No it isn't but it may prove to be an important one, you do this well and you'll earn your place" Caleb moved towards the door his ears pricking up  
"Nice to know"  
"Incentive" The Alpha followed him to the door.  
"I don't need incentives Lucas" Caleb turned to face him with a small smile and walked out the office. Caleb had only two incentives for anything, to become Alpha and to protect the few he cared about. Lucas not finished followed him out the door and added  
"You'll be moving into the main den for the job" this caused the young male to stop in his tracks and turn to face his alpha, he was used to living far out of the den there was privacy.  
"Why?"  
"Close eye on the girls, anything peculiar and you tell me." Caleb gritted his teeth. "Oh and I forgot to add, they have Psy abilities see what you can pick up on that." He did not make it obvious but he was instantly more intrigued.   
"When will I see these girls?"  
"They're your training partners, you'll be sitting in on meetings and hopefully you'll be spending more time with Kit, I hear he's quite taken by them" Lucas smiled hearing Caleb's growl.  
"I'll watch them from a distance if they're with Kit" He turned in defiance.  
"As long as you get the job done."  
"Yes Sir" He mocked under his breath. Lucas smiled, he'd chosen Caleb for this job instead of Kit because he knew Caleb wouldn't get tangled up with them. Caleb had his love affairs but emotions never came into the picture, no matter how deluded the girls were or how much they dreamed that he'd give his life for them he was almost as cold as Psy when it came to how he treated his partners and was as equally manipulative.  
"Poor Bonnie" Lucas shook his head thinking about the bubbly blonde who was head over heels for a man who was using her as a walking sex toy.  
Caleb wandered round the den looking for Bonnie, the animal was restless, if he didn't find her he knew he had his choice of lovers but it was more fun playing with Bonnie. He didn't feel guilty, it wasn't his fault women were such easy prey, so easy to manipulate and use, it was Darwinism survival of the fittest, and the weak were there to be used. He made a quick mental note to sniff out the girls tonight at the gathering but the thought of them did not linger he'd already discarded them as irrelevant, a means to moving up in DarkRiver hierarchy.

"Ready?" Kit asked the girls as they left Hebe's bedroom.  
"Yep" Hebe sighed.  
"Awesome, follow me Ladies" Hebe and Torah had spent the evening rifling through the clothes and finally settled on what they were wearing only moments before Kit had decided he was done waiting in the hallway. Hebe was dressed in rolled up jeans white plimsolls and colourful top, Torah on the other hand dressed in dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt and blue plimsolls. Both girls unconsciously scraped their hair into buns walking out of the den, it was a nervous habit. Kit was taking them deeper into the forested area, Hebe was keeping track of their location, and she didn't fully trust Kit let alone all of the DarkRiver Juves. Torah had the same sentiment scent tracking and paying attention to the hidden language that helped the leopards navigate around the wooded area; scratch marks, carefully placed rocks etc… Kit sensed their anxiety.  
"Don't worry girls, you're safe" He laughed. They didn't relax..


	6. The Assessment

"Is this it?" Hebe asked somewhat disappointed when Kit seemed to halt. He laughed in response.  
"Look carefully" He nodded in the direction of what seemed to be a very well hidden cave.  
"Ooh" Torah raised her eyebrows  
"Keep this place quiet" He winked "Don't want the adults knowing about this little hideout" Torah decided not to mention she could smell Vaughn and Lucas in the area and she highly doubted that this was a location as 'secret' as Kit hoped.  
"Come on, I'll take you in, the party doesn't start until I arrive."  
"We're late?" Torah asked following Kit into the cave's entrance, they walked into the darkness.  
"Not really" Kit dismissed, the girls could hear the soft hum of music and chatter which got louder, and eventually a gleam of light shone from a crevasse which lead to a vast opening within the cave where the juves had seemed to congregate.  
"Wow" Hebe admired the décor, lanterns hung around the cave and plush pillows and rugs had been sprawled on the floor and against the rock walls. Drinks were stored in buckets full of ice which was starting to melt in the evening heat.  
"Pretty cool huh" Cary said walking towards the girls.  
"Yeah" Torah admitted despite herself.  
"Come on Hebe I'll show you around" Cary smiled taking Hebe's hand. Torah gave Kit a quizzical look as to why she was excluded, he shook his head in confusion  
"Cary can be a bit picky" He said somewhat apologetically  
"Ahh don't worry, I'm not sure I liked her anyway" Kit laughed and went to fetch a couple drinks. Torah looked around; there were roughly 50 juves present which seemed like a large number given the cave's size. She recognised most of the scents but those she didn't she made note of.

Kaleb found Bonnie, he'd tried to calm his animal but it didn't matter how many times he fucked her that evening the leopard was raking its claws against his insides. He'd given up when Bonnie had started complaining she was sore, her whining was enough to get rid of any guy's boner.  
They'd left the den and headed towards the cave. Kaleb smirked at how the idiots thought the sentinels didn't know about it, of course they knew about it. 50 juves sneak out in one night and aren't causing havoc in the city; that would cause even the most idiotic leopard to be at least suspicious. "Such a trek" Bonnie grabbed his arm playfully, but Kaleb wasn't in the mood to play and growled slightly causing her to let go. They'd made it to the cave in relative silence; Bonnie sped off into the darkness to find her friends whilst Kaleb remained at a walking pace. He had no intention of meeting the snow leopards tonight; he could do his job from a distance. The music got louder as he neared the meeting spot and in a feline motion he slipped through the small archway into the room. He greeted a few of the leopards he walked past as he went to grab a beer from one of the buckets. He caught a strong somewhat spicey scent as he bent down and stood up straight. He tried to focus where it was coming from and realised it would have been one of the snow leopards. Returning to pick up the drink he prowled the area attempting to track the scent.

Torah heard Bonnie's cackle and rolled her eyes at Kit when the bubbly blonde tottled over with a glass of wine.  
"How's it going Bonnie?" Kit cuddled the blonde "Phew from the smell of you I don't need any details" Kit mocked the fact Bonnie reeked of sex.  
"I'm sore" She pouted, Torah struggled to hide her distaste at the statement. But luckily Bonnie was quickly distracted and scuttled off to a tall male leant against the wall staring in their direction. From his scent Torah assumed it was Kaleb. She sniffed the air to collect more information about him and it was like a kick to the gut. She fought a growl as an unfamiliar sensation raked its way through her body. It was in that moment Torah decided to abandon her plan of pursuing the mysterious changeling and would instead have nothing to do with him. She eyed him once more in an attempt to understand what she could about him; it turned out to be a fruitless endeavour. He looked away to greet a friend and who guided him out of Torah's view, he was play fighting and laughing with the other changeling, the sound reverberated throughout the cave.

Hebe watched how much she drank, alcohol didn't always agree with her and she didn't want to make any bad first impressions. Cary tried to encourage Hebe to dance but Hebe declined, she couldn't bare dancing in public, it was borderline humiliating. Not wanting to be left alone however, she scanned the area for a familiar face; Leo was a few steps away. He'd spotted her and walked over.  
"Hey, how's it going" He placed his hand on her lower back, Hebe's eyes widened in response to the forward gesture. He seemed to notice and lifted his hand apologetically.  
"Sorry, not at skin privileges yet." He blushed and rubbed his neck "I get a bit confident after a few of these" He shook the bottle in his right hand. Hebe instantly regretted her involuntary reaction to Leo's surprise touch. She smiled as if to reassure him.  
"Don't worry about it I'm just a bit jumpy" Leo was glad he hadn't been fully rejected, changeling men treasured their egos.  
"I can understand that, must be intimidating" he gestured his bottle towards the young changelings dancing and drinking.  
"Yeah just a bit" She cocked her head in a feline manner.  
"If you ever need anything" Leo began to blush again and ran his fingers through his dark brown hair "You can always come to me, for anything" He smiled. Hebe grinned unable to look away from his wide eyed gaze.  
"Th..thanks" She stumbled over the word shaking her head in attempt to concentrate once again, her caramel hair shone in the light and Leo fought the feline urge to play with it. His leopard half fought against his human half but he knew he had to head back home, his parents were leaving town for a while and he had to babysit his 4 siblings.  
"Anyway, I've got to be heading off, see you around." Hebe fought disappointment and reached out to touch his arm, assuring him silently that he had her skin privileges. He beamed back and turned to leave.  
The rest of the evening was pleasant Hebe eventually joined Kit and Torah who was trying her hardest to come across as sociable and friendly with varying degrees of success.

"eurghh" Hebe rubbed her eyes and slapped her bedside alarm. She looked at the blasted thing to see it was 7:30. She'd found a note on her door the night before saying that training would start this morning and to expect a knock on her door at 8:30, the same applied to Torah. It was the first night the girls had slept apart in a while but slightly tipsy and completely shattered it didn't seem to make any difference. Hebe didn't have to check whether Torah would be up, Torah was a bit anal about time management and was rarely late. Hebe snoozed for a while and then forced herself to get ready.  
At 8:30 sharp there was a knock on the door, Hebe ran to put her shoes on and answered the door.  
"Vaughn!" Hebe wasn't expecting the Jaguar; Torah was standing next to him, ready and prompt as always.  
"Are you taking us?" Hebe looked puzzled  
"I didn't expect this either, I'm not an official trainer" Vaughn began, almost apologetically. "Lucas ordered it"  
"Do you have any qualifications?" Torah asked  
"I'm a sentinel" Torah scowled at his smart ass response.  
"I've been sparring with some of the Juves, they've been improving so Lucas asked me to assess and train you two" In truth Vaughn was placed to train the girls because he wasn't Leopard and nor were they; he could teach them how to fight alongside species that weren't their own, how leopards fought from an outsiders perspective and how they can tailor their techniques to suit that of DarkRiver.  
"Can't wait" Torah bounced on her toes.


	7. Fight

Kaleb went through his routine, Vaughn was late. He thrust his fist into the air and then twisted to kick the invisible enemy. His frustration still growing within him, he sought to exhaust himself hoping he'd also exhaust his leopard that was baring its teeth. He grit his own as a bead of sweat rolled down his brow. He didn't want to think of the possible consequences of his unrest. Lucas had already noticed, soon the others will too, he didn't want to lose respect. He was calmer more collected than anyone else his age, he'd never once gone off the rails or had to be punished during his teen years like all the other juves had. Sure he played and had his fun but he was always the one thinking ahead, never had to prove his dominance to earn respect. He let out a grunt remembering his lack of troublemaking causing Tamsyn and some of the other maternal females to be worried about him. Perhaps it was the calm before the storm? He discarded the idea, he was 20 if his hormones were going to play up they would have done by now. Nevertheless he had to deal with what was making his cat go crazy before it pushed him over the edge. Vaughn opened the gym door with the two snow leopards beside him. Kaleb noted he hadn't sensed the three nearing which sent alarm bells ringing in his head, how badly was this beginning to affect him?  
"Kaleb, this is Torah and Hebe" Vaughn entered followed by the girls who were playing coy. He was confused as to why and then realised how intimidating he must have seemed, shirtless, sweating caught mid-training.

Torah couldn't help but trace his body with her eyes, rock solid abs damp with perspiration and gorgeous shoulders that threatened to make her weak at the knees. As Kaleb had reached for the towel she mentally slapped herself to get a grip.  
"Training partners" He said wiping his face. No one was sure if it was a question or observation.  
"Yes." Vaughn answered anyway.  
"Full assessment" Once again neither Torah nor Hebe could tell whether this was a question or statement from Kaleb. Vaughn didn't reply or answer not clearing up matters, he was watching Kaleb carefully however.  
"You okay?" Vaughn asked blinking lazily which barely hid his alertness. The juve stiffened and fought back a growl, contorting his face a little.  
"I'm fine" Kaleb turned away to put down the towel and get a drink.  
"Whatever" Vaughn said not believing him turning to face the girls. Hebe widened her eyes in mild worry, Torah seemed to recognise the leopard but he seemed shifty. Not someone she was happy to trust training with.  
"This is Kaleb" Vaughn began "He'll be training with the pair of you." Bonnie's boy Hebe thought to herself, and looked over to Torah who was trying her best to maintain eye contact with Vaughn. Hebe rolled her eyes at Torah's inability to focus around shirtless men.  
"I need to assess the both of you, Dorian says you were mid-level soldiers in your last pack."  
The girls nodded, even though they had been so much more than that. Kaleb looked up; the girls seemed too young to be anything but new recruits.  
"With all due respect however, your pack was considerably smaller than that of DarkRiver and therefor perhaps less competitive." Torah fought back a growl and knew what scalding remarks Hebe was fighting the urge to say. The aggression radiating off of the girls was not as limited as they'd hoped and Vaughn dropped his head hoping the girls would see his body language as a non-verbal apology. It had been accepted as they reigned themselves in.  
"Torah you will spar with me and Hebe you will spar with Kaleb" Torah didn't like the idea of Hebe fighting Kaleb. Hell Torah didn't like the idea of Kaleb being here at all after last night's encounter. She didn't say anything however and removed her top leaving her in leggings and a sports bra ready to fight Vaughn.  
"Claws?" Torah cocked her head.  
"Not this round darling" Vaughn smiled and ushered her towards him.

She ran head on, ducking the fist he'd thrown at her and twisting to throw a punch that would have broken a human's ribs but only cause serious bruising to a Jaguar the size of Vaughn whom made a mental note that she was faster than she looked. He stepped aside and prepared himself for the leg that was already swinging towards his face, he grabbed it and twisted. Torah responded by spinning her free leg to swipe the hand holding her right foot. The move worked but she mistimed her landing and hit the floor.  
"I guess some cats don't land on their feet" Kaleb chuckled as he evaded Hebe's punch but got a kick to the jaw. It made Kaleb growl and Torah smile knowing Hebe had done it for her. She turned her attention back to Vaughn who was flexing the hand she'd kicked, at least she'd done some damage. She ran at him again and jumped to hit from above. Vaughn's eyes widened in surprise but he'd just about evaded the hit and cursed at himself imagining the state of his face if he hadn't. Torah was stronger than she looked; he'd also forgotten that Snow Leopards could jump the highest and farthest than any other cat. Landing on her feet this time, Torah kicked Vaughn's legs beneath him and straddled his body a split second after he'd hit the floor. She pinned his left arm down but hadn't reached for his right in time which was already swinging to flip the hold. She growled under his weight.  
"You're good" He smiled  
"But you're better" She mocked him and kneed him in the stomach which seemed to have winded him quite effectively.  
"You fight dirty" He said bent over on all fours as she stood up.  
"Girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do" She swung and kicked him in the face, it seemed to make him really angry. He stood up and began an array of relentless attacks that Torah could just about avoid; she was too late for one of them and was thrown back against the gym wall. She gasped sharply and crumpled against the floor. Everything was blurry and she held onto her head to try and stop the spinning, she guessed she'd broken a rib. She saw Hebe out the corner of her eye get distracted and Kaleb near enough knock her out. Hebe lay on the floor as Kaleb went to make a final blow. It wasn't rational, and it wasn't smart but instinct was instinct and habits were habits. Torah's world sharpened in that instant and she leapt of the ground to throw Kaleb's body out of Hebe's reach. He seemed shocked but his eyes had gone cat and he leapt for Torah. He was in the air using the move Torah had on Vaughn, she grabbed his fist in her hand and twisted it round his back disjointing his shoulder, and he yelled and fell to the floor. Torah's claws popped without conscious effort and she had them by his throat within milliseconds. Pinching enough to draw surface blood Vaughn yanked her off of Kaleb.  
"No claws!" Vaughn growled. Kaleb stood up holding onto his shoulder blood tickling down his chest, breathing heavily and staring an angry hole into Torah. She let a growl run up her vocal chords in response. His eyes remained cat as he bared his teeth. Now was not the time to fuck around with him and he did everything he could to send those vibes to this girl. Torah didn't care; she was outright challenging him, threatening him. If Vaughn and Hebe hadn't been there to push them apart there's no doubt they would have torn each other to shreds.  
"Watch it" Vaughn warned the two of them. "It looks like we'll all need a little trip to Tamsyn's" He said still trying to get the two of them to calm down. Realising neither was going to back down on the staring competition they seemed to be having he went to block their view of each other, which worked a treat.

The girls sat on the front porch after Tamsyn patched them up. Tamsyn explained she needed to speak to Vaughn for a bit, but from what the girls could hear she was scolding him, probably for getting them in such bad shape on their first day.  
"Sorry" Torah looked at her best friend.  
"It's fine" Hebe shook her head "Just a bit annoying I could have handled it." Hebe was a lot more frustrated with Torah than she was letting on, but Torah wasn't in the mood to face a pissed off Hebe and was grateful for her accepting the apology even if it was strained.  
"What do you think of Kaleb?" Torah looked at the male figure that had separated himself from the girls.  
"Dunno" Hebe shrugged.  
"Helpful" she clicked her tongue looking away  
"Sorry, I've only met him once, but clearly you're interested in him" Hebe snapped rather aggressively, Torah brushed off the comment.  
"I was just wondering don't get in a fucking twiz about it, and I think he's a dick to clear that up." Hebe didn't respond deciding it was not worth the argument. "I saw you talking to Leo last night" Hebe smiled at the memory but tried to remain detached.  
"Yeah he was just being nice"  
"Nice?" Torah rubbed her ribs

"Said we could come to him if we need anything"  
"We as in you" Torah scoffed. The girls looked up as Kaleb walked towards them.  
"What does he want?" Hebe looked at her pack mate. Torah just shrugged and made a noise that implied she knew as much as Hebe.  
"Don't worry ladies, not looking for a fight." Kaleb smiled slowly, all feline charm. "Wanted to introduce myself properly."  
"Oh don't worry the incorrigible grunting this morning sufficed" Torah said nonchanlantly looking into the distance, having picked up an interesting scent from the forest. His eyes narrowed for an instant but he quickly resumed the charming façade.  
"You're forgiven by the way, for wrenching my arm out of place." He leant on the bannister.  
"I didn't apologize" Torah said dismissively.  
"Play nice" He crouched down in front of her so they were face to face. His scent had overpowered and ruined the one she was picking up in the distance, cool ice and lemon, she couldn't get it out of her nose. She would have hissed if she hadn't turned her focus to his eyes; emerald green rimmed with jet black. Kaleb remained in place but shifted his attention to Hebe. "I've heard whispers about you Snowflake" Hebe's eyes widened in worried curiosity.  
"I'm Snowflake, she's Snowdrop" Torah didn't really understand why she'd all of a sudden become protective of the nicknames they'd been given but made sure to correct him.  
"What have you heard?" Hebe asked somewhat paranoid. Kaleb shifted to face her better.  
"Leo" Another smile crept across his face as he blinked lazily "He's alright, you could do better though." He winked at her and nipped her ear.  
"Holy shit" Hebe recoiled in shock.  
"Oh I also hear you're a healer, be careful all the male juves will be lining up at your door to get mended." He stood up as Vaughn opened the front door.


End file.
